dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Epicshaye/Epicshaye's Dragcave Journal
'June 14, 2012' WELL even though a bunch happened I'm not really gonna say anything you can check my scroll for stuff like that all I have to say is ..... stuff............. ya sorry II'm bored today. 'June 12, 2012' My Spitfire Dragon and Purple Dragon hatchlings matured, both male. Crap. I don't know what to name them yet. Also, I found a Red Dragon egg that disappeared. If my eggs weren't so heavy, I would have gotten a Magi Dragon egg and a Ember Dragon egg. And DANG a Sunsong Amphiptere egg. I LOVE those!!!!! Why can't eggs be light? Plus I saw a Tsunami Wyvern egg. Stupid disappearing thingy. Update: My Misfit Pygmy egg hatched! Now to find another eggie.... Rawr. A dissapearing Ridgewing Dragon egg. YAY I got a White Dragon egg. Update: Why do eggs have to be so heavy? Lost a Hellfire Wyvern egg because of that fact. I thought I had come upon a rare Silver Dragon egg, but turned out it was a Gray Dragon egg. Otherwise, that would have been..... not happy. This time the Ridgewing Dragon egg didn't dissapear, but again, the fact of egg weight is cruel. A dissapearing Day Glory or Night Glory egg...... Crap.. Another downside of heavy eggs: No Ember Dragon eggie for meh. Another one? Why are Ridgewing Dragon eggs so dissapear-y? Update: I saw another Ridgewing Dragon egg, and ran to it, only to investigate. But I tripped and fell down, only to see someone else picking it up. Update: Heavy egg fact of life: I do NOT get another Two Finned Bluna for a while. Well, I can always breed mine. Update: Another heavy egg fact: No Hellfire Wyvern egg for me. Update: My Seawyrm Pygmy has matured. I discovered she is a female, and I decided to name her Flickering Turquoise, because of her bright wings. I still need a name for my Spitfire Dragon and Purple Dragon hatchlings, though. Update: My sister has taken to the art of Dragontending! Here is her scroll . Update: Yay, now she has four eggs! And she got a Hellfire Wyvern egg, she's gonna breed it and transfer and and egg to me. And later one to my friend. When it's an adult. Update: Okay, I'm not blogging about her account anymore unless it has something to do with my dragons. Cause that would take WAAAAY to long, I'm updating mine like a billion times a day. Update: UUUUGGGGHHHH I hate the fact of heavy eggs. Today I came upon an egg I haven't seen before in the cave. I had never believed the legend. And the question still ponders me, are the Two-Headed Dragons one being with two heads, or two beings with one body? Well, I don't know. But after seeing that egg today, I know they are true dragons. Update: REALLY? REALLY, YOU HEAVY EGGS? YOU CAN'T EVEN MAKE ROOM FOR A SWEET LITTLE LUMINA DRAGON EGG? Update: My Purple Dragon is now an adult! Sad, still no name. And my Misfit Pygmy matured, male. I named him Forever Radiant. I think it fits him well..... Plus I saw another Two-Headed Dragon egg. Disappeared. 'June 11, 2012' Yayz! My Spitfire Dragon egg hatched! Name ideas? Also, I came upon a Striped Dragon egg. It disappeared. I did get my long-awaited Horse Dragon egg. And that's weird... I tried to get my friend a Mysfit Pygmy egg, but it disappeared. Usually only uncommon and rare eggs disappear. Update: Stupid heavy eggs! This time a Spotted Greenwing Dragon egg couldn't be stolen. Update: Rawrzersezrawr. Wow that could go on forever. Today I was looking for eggs in the desert, when I noticed a large crowd around something. I pushed my way through to see what all the fuss was about. I saw, and started running towards the Turpentine Dragon egg. Unfortunately, I'm not a very fast runner, and I had to see the egg being taken by someone else. Update: Yay I don't have to say rawr! Well I guess I just did. Rawr. ANYWAYS my Harvest Dragon, who I decided to name Warming Wishes, is an adult now. I know the name might sound a little feminine, but when you think about it, it's not. Here, I'll give you time to think..... thinking.............. thinking............... thinking............. still thinking....... thinking thoughts...... Okay that should have been enough time. It was weird, because I went to check on my dragons, and he was still a hatchling. Then when I went to Valley Sherwood, he had apparently flown away. Oh wait, walked, or ran, they are flightless. I guess he's fast.... Remembering the situation with my first dragons, I went back, and there he was, an adult. Now I have to breed him.... Probably with Giver of Peaceful Dreams, because they are always together, and they grew up together. OH! STUPID ME! I forgot to say that she is an adult now too, the same discovery as the other. Well... So.... Ya..... Update: How stupid am I? I bred them, and of course I have four eggs, so it was abandoned. Now I have to wait another week. Crap. Update: Dissapearing Pink Dragon egg. Crap. Update: Stupid heavy eggs, no Sunsong Amphitptere for me. Update: Yay! Crimson Flare Pygmy (Thanks so much Jazzi!) and Vine Dragon eggies. Hehe. Update: YAYZERSHAPPYRAWR! Ya whatever that WAS lame but I dont care. I got a Two Finned Bluna egg, and my Seawyrm Pygmy egg hatched. Update. I SUCK. No, my stupid heavy eggs suck. No, you don't. Sorry little eggies. I missed a Dark Myst Pygmy egg and a Turpentine Dragon egg. 'June 10, 2012' Yay! Again! My Harvest Dragon and Daydream Dragon hatchlings matured, the Harvest Dragon male, the Daydream Dragon female. I'm still thinking about names..... For her, what about Lovely Breeze? Well, whatever. My Purple Dragon and Spitfire Dragon eggs are on their last stage in the egg..... yay. My Seawyrm Pygmy and Misfit Pygmy eggs haven't cracked yet, but they have time. The other day, I was taking a walk on land that I thought was unnocopied, looking for rares. What I found was a beautiful meadow with a nice little stream, with dragon eggs and scrolls everywhere. I saw a really rare hatchling. Believing it was abandoned, I tried to pick it up, and I noticed a sign. It said "Weresheep's Dragons ," so I figured I shouldn't take one. Then I finally realized what this place was about.... It was Valley Sherwood , a place where you could leave your dragons, so they would be cared for, and you wouldn't have to worry about them being taken. So, I built a nice sign, saying "Epicshaye's Dragons" and left my eggs behind it. Well, I guess that's all. Wait, no, that's what I said last time, it has to be different this time...... OOH OOH I KNOW I KNOW!!! Uhhh... Ummm... Tic Tacs are goooooooooooooooooooood. xDD bAii Update: One of my friends has taken to the art of dragon raising, here is her scroll . Update: Crap. Don't you hate it when eggs just dissapear? You go to pick it up, and suddenly you just can't find it. That just happened with a Tsunami Wyvern egg. Update: I named my Daydream Dragon hatchling Giver of Peaceful Dreams . Still need a name for my Harvest Dragon hatchling, though. Update: My Seawyrm Pygmy egg got it's first crack today. Update: Rawr. Crap. Whatever. I came upon a Royal Blue Dragon egg, but my eggs are just so heavy I can't carry them anymore. Update: RAWR CRAP RAWR!!! STUPID HEAVY EGGS NOW I'M JUST MAD >.< I WANTED THAT EMBER DRAGON EGG!!! Update: ANOTHER dissapearing egg, this time a Vine Dragon . I also couldn't carry two more stupid eggs, a Hellfire Wyvern and a Ridgewing Dragon. Update: My Misfit Pygmy egg has become sick. I found a nice cloud of fog to hide it in until it gets better. Update: Cyan Rain and Mystic Splahesare adults now! I was so busy looking at my eggs, I didn't even notice! Then I went to Valley Sherwood and I was all like OH CRAP WHY AREN'T THEY HERE? xDD Update: My eggs are all on the last stage of hatching! Except the Misfit Pygmy, of corse. But at least it's not sick anymore. I took it out of the fog. Update: RAWR. While my friend is on vacation, I'm taking care of her eggs. I almost landed her a Silver Tinsel Dragon egg, but it disappeared when I tried to pick it up. I did get her a Pillow Dragon egg, though. Ya, she likes fluffy stuff. A White Dragon egg disappeared, too. Shah! I found another. =3 I also got her a Balloon Dragon egg. She likes bouncy stuff, too. Really, I better stop now, she needs room. Lol. Update: My Purple Dragon egg hatched! Name ideas? Update: Got a Mint Dragon egg! I know they're common, but SO CUTE! 'June 9, 2012' Yay! My Skywing Dragon and Water Dragon hatchlings matured, both female. Dang, I wanted a Two-Finned Bluna. Anyways.... I named them Mystic Splashes and Cyan Rain . Stupid dissappearing ink.... Any name ideas will be appreciated! And my Harvest Dragon and Daydream Dragon eggs hatched. Again, I'l wait to name them until I know the genders. And again (again!) any name ideas are appreciated. My Purple Dragon and Spitfire Dragon eggs are still hanging in there. I obtained a Seawyrm Pygmy egg and a Sunstone Dragon egg. I nearly got a Pillow Dragon egg... Well, that's all, I guess... Update: REALLY, I hate my luck. Or bad luck.... Well I guess it's not too bad, those eggs are common.... I've been trying to get a Horse Dragon egg, but it's just to hard to carry all my current ones with extras.... Update: My scroll Update: I decided to abandon my Sunstone Dragon egg in case I come across a rare. Update: My usual mental conversation with myself on DragCave.... Should I get this egg? / No it's common. You can get one later. / But I want it! / But you need a rare. / xDD that can go on forever.... Update: Yay, I got a Misfit Pygmy egg. I know they're common, but I love Pygmies , and the cool designs. Update: New goal: Get at least one of each type of Pygmy . 'June 8, 2012' Rawr. I was just at my normal rounds looking at eggs, when I came accross an interesting egg in the Alpine. Even though knowing I had no room in my life for new eggs at the moment, I was compelled to get a closer look. With further investigation, I discovered that the egg was made of several pieces of paper. Having heard the rarity of this Paper Dragon egg, I was amazed. Devastated, too, for I could not bring myself to abandon any of my eggs. Well, there's always next time. Or not. On the bright side, my Skywing Dragon and Water Dragon eggs have hatched. I'm waiting to name them until I know their genders. If the Water Dragon is a female, I'll probably name her either Mystic Waters or Mystic Rain. So... hope they are cared for! Update: Why is the world against me today? RAWR. I just came upon a Day Glory Drake egg! Or a Night Glory Drake . ANYWAYS, they are my favorite dragons EVER! UGH. Hmm... I know if I abandon one of my eggs, I'll just stop finding good ones. Curse the cruel world. And what in the world? Only TWO abandoned eggs! WOW. Update: Ha, see? Now that my eggs hatched, no more luck for me. Crap. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts